Thomas (Arthur) - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Thomas as Arthur Read (Thomas and Arthur Read are both main characters) *Rosie as D.W. Read (Rosie and D.W. Read both wear pink) *Lady as Kate Read (Lady and Kate Read are both little) *Molly as Jane Read (Molly and Jane Read are both helpful) *Edward as David Read (Edward and David Read both wear blue) *Emily as Francine Frensky (Emily and Francine Frensky are both girlfriends to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Annie as Sue Ellen Armstrong *Percy as Buster Baxter (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Arthur Read and Buster Baxter) *Caroline as Fern Walters *Stepney as George Lundgren (Stepney and George Lundgren are both smart) *Henry as Binky Barnes (Henry and Binky Barnes are both big) *Mavis as Muffy Crosswire (Mavis and Muffy Crosswire's names both begin with "M") *Clarabel as Prunella Deegan *Toby as Alan "The Brain" Powers (Toby and Alan are both wise and smart) *Bill and Ben as Timmy and Tommy Tibble (Bill and Ben are twins, just like The Tibble Twins) *Elizabeth as Thora (both are old) *Gordon as Mr. Ratburn (Gordon and Mr. Ratburn are both strong) *Duke as Grandpa Dave (Duke and Grandpa Dave are both old) *Madge as Mrs. MacGrady (Madge and Mrs. MacGrady are named with an "N") *Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Haney (Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Haney are the leaders of the show) *Lady Hatt as Nadine *Millie as Emily *Diesel as Rattles (Diesel and Rattles are both mean villains to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Daisy as Molly MacDonald (Daisy and Molly are mean ladies) *Sir Handel as Mr. Morris *Peter Sam as James (both are little) *James as Ed Crosswire (James and Ed Crosswire are both vain) *Caitlin as Millicent Crosswire *Arry as Toby *Bert as Slink *BoCo as Oliver Frensky *Belle as Laverne Frensky *Old Slow Coach as Mei-Lin (both are tiny) *Marion as Rodentia Ratburn *Den as 4th Grade Male Dog *Dart as Kiefer Characters Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay16.png|Thomas as Arthur Read Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as D.W. Read Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Kate Read Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.png|Molly as Jane Read Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as David Read Emily.jpg|Emily as Francine Frensky Annie.png|Annie as Sue Ellen Armstrong Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Buster Baxter Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Fern Walters Stepney the Bluebell Engine.jpg|Stepney as George Lundgren Henry the Green Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Henry as Binky Barnes Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Muffy Crosswire Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Prunella Deegan Toby'sWindmill58.png|Toby as Alan "The Brain" Powers Bill (TTTE).png|Bill, Ben (TTTE).png|and Ben as Timmy and Tommy Tibble Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Thora Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Mr. Ratburn Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Grandpa Dave MainMadgeModel.png|Madge as Mrs. MacGrady ThomasComestoBreakfast49.png|Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Haney LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Nadine Milliepromo.png|Millie as Emily Diesel.jpg|Diesel as Rattles BullsEyes17.png|Daisy as Molly MacDonald SirHandelwithnameboard.png|Sir Handel as Mr. Morris PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam as James James the Red Engine.jpg|James as Ed Crosswire Caitlin.png|Caitlin as Millicent Crosswire IronArryModel.png|Arry as Toby IronBertModel.png|Bert as Slink OneGoodTurn17.png|BoCo as Oliver Frensky Belle.png|Belle as Laverne Frensky Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Mei-Lin Marion.png|Marion as Rodentia Ratburn Den.png|Den as 4th Grade Male Dog Dart.png|Dart as Kiefer Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof